bite of life
by peachfly
Summary: what would happen if me and Alison met the Cullens... from my point of view, hope u like:D
1. sugar rush

**Sugar rush**

"Monday-rain, Tuesday-rain, Wednesday...more rain!" I slammed the lid down hard, causing the laptop to shudder.

"be careful with the equipment dear, costs money you know" I glared at my mother, her eyes were glued to the book in front of her.

"what chapter are you on?" I asked, placing the laptop gently onto the foot stool.

"chapter seventeen, I think..." she lowered the book "why do you ask?"

I shrugged "just curious" she raised her eyebrow

"ok dear" she picked up her book. I walked over to kiss her forehead

"I'll be in my room" I said quickly "cup of tea please" I called

"sure, if you make it yourself" she replied, gazing at her book again

"ugh, never mind" I waved my hand and continued up the stairs. I passed Kyle when I reached the top, he acknowledged my existence with a curt nod before continuing to the bathroom.

"ask mum for a tea will you?" he called

"ask her yourself!" I snapped and slammed my bedroom door before he could reply. I bent over and turned the power for my computer on, my chair sunk three inches when I sat on it.

"stupid chair" I muttered, turning the small bar to make it rise again. I pushed the on button for my computer and gazed at my reflection in the small mirror while it booted up. I'm a pretty normal girl as they come; five foot one in height, size 5 shoe and rather slim. I have dark brown hair, it's impossibly curly but I'm trying to get it straitened out, I have dark blue eyes and most of my face is dominated by freckles.

The familiar noise of my computer woke me from my day dream. I switched on the internet and checked Deviant Art, I had no new messages so I typed in the YouTube website and listened to Lady Gaga - Poker Face . I often preferred to dance to this, but today I wasn't in the mood for fun. I leaned back into the black cushion of my leather chair, it wasn't the most comfortable chair I'd ever sat in, but it was mine. I closed my eyes and sang the few final verses of poker face, bobbing my head to the music.

"Rox, Alison is sending me your crap again!" Kyle yelled from his room

"ugh, send her my E-mail address then!" I yelled back

"fine!"

A few minuets passed before Alison was given my E-mail address, she had my old one but that was changed when my dad bought me a new computer, so Alison had been sending messages to Kyle instead.

"done, tell her not to send anymore to me!" he snapped. I growled silently until I heard his music pounding through the walls. I turned towards my computer, a small message box appeared at the bottom. It was Alison.

_Hey Roxanne, how's things? Went shopping today ha, ha! got some awesome stuff! I'll show you on Saturday... Maybe. Oh and how are we looking for that trip out?_

_Alison_

Typical, she was always boasting about new clothes and makeup she's bought. I typed a message back.

_Hay Alison_

_Fine thanx, good for you. Sorry about Wednesday, but it's raining all week so we can't have the trip out. Saturday isn't good either, dad wants' to go out with mum so I'm on babysitting duty with Kyle_

_Rox_

I sent the E-mail and returned to YouTube to pick another song, I settled for Lady Gaga - Love Game and relaxed. Three minuets passed when Alison sent her reply, I was really dreading what she had said.

_No, no, no!!! That aint right, why couldn't the rain hit somewhere else? I mean this is the last week of the summer hols. This sucks, and babysitting on SATURDAY? Dude, how old is that pipsqueak now... 10? He should look after himself!_

"uh hu..." I muttered to myself, I clicked on the next song underneath Love game which happened to be Lady Gaga - Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) and typed a response

_He's 12 now, 2 year difference between us dear. Lol_

_It sucks right? don't answer that or well be chatting for ages, I'm gonn'a turn in for the night._

_Kk_

I clicked off the computer, grabbed my MP3 player and ran towards the bathroom to do my teeth, I collided with Kyle on the landing.

"hey watch it!" he pushed me off

"watch it yourself, it wasn't me who wasn't watching where I was going!" I retorted

"hu, course Rox" he rolled his eyes

"you know what, go get hit by a truck!" I shoved passed him and locked the bathroom door, he pounded on it with his fists.

"oy, I need the loo!" he yelled. I ignored him and pushed the earphones into my ears and selected random play, I brushed my teeth to Britney Spears - Circus.

"ROX!!" it was mum calling me this time, I wrenched one earphone from my ear so I could hear her

"what!" I shouted as loud as I could, my mouth filled with toothpaste

"let Kyle in" Kyle shouted, a mocking tone in his voice

"when I'm done" I answered icily

"NOW!" that was mum

"fine!" I washed my mouth out and rinsed my brush. I opened the door slowly, Kyle shoved passed and ran to the toilet. I groaned and left the room listening to Love Story by Taylor swift, mum grabbed my shoulder and forced me to face her.

"Roxanne" she pronounced my name slowly, that usually meant trouble.

"mmm.. Nope no one hear by that name" I said jokingly, she frowned.

"just go to bed" she sighed and headed downstairs shaking her head. I stared after her, it wasn't often I got let off this easily... It felt good.

I climbed into bed smiling to myself, Kyle wasn't happy with mum's reaction and clearly showed his disappointment by having a mood in his room. Typical boy, acting like a two year old. I fell asleep listening to Lady GaGa- Beautiful Dirty Rich.

I awoke to the sound of rain and thunder outside my window, the rain was so heavy it looked like a Fuzzy television screen. I moaned with disgust, rain meant I had to stay at home, and staying at home meant I had nothing to do! My computer dinged.

"uh oh" I tried to remember turning off my computer, I was sure I had... I turned the screen on and looked for the message, it was from Alison.

_Hi, how's you're morning?_

_You were right about the rain! Ugh pity right?_

_Alison_

I quickly typed my response

_Hey_

_Morning sucks, yer pity._

_Hey, did I turn off my computer last night?_

_Rox_

I waited anxiously for the reply

_Oh nice greeting_

_Um... Hang on I keep a record on my computer, I knew it would be useful one day!_

_Ok got it.... Yes you did, you signed on again at midnight_

_Ok.. Why where you on at midnight?_

I read the message over and over

_I wasn't , I was asleep_

*ding*

_Hu, who turned it on then?_

I slapped my forehead

_Kyle! Mum didn't tell me off to his standard, he probably did this to wind me up_

I felt so stupid, of course it was Kyle. I shook my head, he would pay for this!

_Ah, I hate that pretentious bast**d!!!_

I laughed and sent my reply turning on Britney Spears - Womanizer as I did.

_You said it, lets talk on MSN it's easier_

I waited for the MSN box to appear, when it did I began to plan my revenge for Kyle.

Twihard: So what are you going to do to him?

Cullenist for life: not sure yet, any juicy ideas

Twihard: maybe...

Cullenist for life: do tell

Twihard: how about... Water balloons filled with jam and custard?

Cullenist for life: but when would I do it? Mum and dad would kill me!

Twihard: Saturday, on babysitting duty

Cullenist for life: oh yer... Want to come over and help? It's no shopping trip but the

walk will be worth it!

Twihard: kk

I leaned back against my chair listening to Kylie Minogue - In My Arms until mum called me for breakfast.

I glared at Kyle over the kitchen counter, he looked surprised and confused at my hostility, a great performance I bet! He was just waiting for me to get told off... Well I'd get him, soon enough.

"well, you two look set to kill each other" mum commented, setting the plates she was carrying onto the counter.

"hu!" Kyle snorted, and left the room

"ok Rox, what did you do?" she sighed

"nothing" yet...


	2. plan and execution

**Plan and execution**

"hey Alison, glad you could make it!" I grinned

"what, and miss this day? You got to be joking!" she laughed

"what's _she_ doing hear?" Kyle announced, his voice a low hiss which reminded me of a strangled cat.

"non of your business!" she retorted

"go out and play with your foot ball, were going to do some makeup" I exchanged a quick glance with Alison, a sign for her to play along

"fine" he grumbled, and headed for the back door. When he was gone, Alison burst into a fit of laughter

"going to do some makeup? Since when do you have makeup?" she slapped my shoulder

"I know, I didn't think he'd fall for it" I sniggered

"come on then, I've got the balloons" I nodded and followed her into the kitchen, she ran the balloons under the hot tap to soften them, while I ran to the cupboard and collected the jam and mustard sauce.

"stretch them first" I advised, she nodded and stretched each one before I filled them with the sauce and jam.

"where do we drop them from?" she asked giving me the last balloon

"garage roof, so we can make a quick escape to the abandoned house" she nodded.

The abandoned house was an old mansion on top of the hill, it had been empty for years after a rat infestation. the rats didn't bother me or Alison, and since Kyle hated them, it was the perfect hiding place.

We climbed the stairs and ran into the bathroom, our arms filled with the balloons, and dropped out of the window onto the garage roof. I led the way along the slippery tiles until we could see the edge of the garden, Kyle was kicking his ball into my pond and pulling out all of the pondweed, I growled silently.

"you throw first, aim for the head" Alison nodded

"Fire!" I yelled, we chucked our balloons as hard and as fast as we could, only five met their target but is was more than enough.

"Roxanne!" Kyle fumed "you are dead!" his hands balled into fists he raced across the garden, the veins throbbing on his forehead were big and threatening.

"run!" Alison yelled. I turned sharply, nearly slipping on the tiles as we pelted across the roof and jumped into the paper bin for a soft landing. We scrambled out quickly and hurried across the street in the direction of the hill, laughing the whole way.

"that... Was... Brilliant" Alison panted, we slumped to the ground gasping for breath, we had lost Kyle a few miles back, we were much too fast for him to catch up.

"uh hu" I nodded

"we're only a few meters from the house now, is there food in the fridge?" she asked, laying in the grass

"only some biscuits, the rats might have them though... The fridge is only cardboard after all" I sighed and gazed at the fluffy clouds that blocked out the much needed sun.

"come on then, I'm hungry now" Alison nodded and we continued up the hill, we hadn't gone far before we saw the mansion, strait away I saw something was different

"there's a new coat of paint on the walls" I gasped

"our stuff is in there" Alison muttered

"look at the place, it's all been re-done"

"we'd better ask for our stuff back" she added

"you think someone lives there?"

"I'd bet my pound for it"

"you're on" she grinned and nodded towards the house, I gazed in awe as a bright yellow Porsche pulled out of the newly refurbished garage.

"ok, you won" I sighed "lets get our stuff" she nodded and we slowly approached the house.

I knocked loudly, almost immediately the door swung open, A young woman stood in the opening, I heard Alison gasp. She was beautiful, something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-coloured hair, reminded me of an angel in the silent-movie era. She was small, slender yet less angular, more rounded than me and Alison. She smiled.

"can I help you?" she asked, her voice tinkled like a thousand bells. Alison spoke first.

"we came for some of our stuff, a cardboard fridge and I think we had some biscuits" I nodded.

"oh, well you'd better come in then" she said, leading us inside. "I'm Esme, this is my husband, Carlisle" she placed her arm around another young looking man, he had blond hair and a more muscular posture.

"welcome" he replied

"I'm Roxanne, and this is Alison" I gestured to my friend, she nodded "we used to come hear when we were younger, and sometimes now when we have gotten into trouble" I admitted, Esme and Carlisle looked amused.

"are you in trouble now?" she asked kindly

I nodded "only from my brother though, we taught him a lesson and he didn't take it so well" I blushed

"it was funny though" Alison murmured to me

"well girls, I'm afraid we threw out that cardboard fridge of yours and the rats had your biscuits, sorry" I shrugged

"that's ok, sorry we bothered you" I added

"not at all dear, you can come back any time you like" she smiled, but Carlisle went stiff, he looked at her briefly and then turned away. I looked at Alison but I didn't think she had noticed.

"goodbye then" Alison waved, she then grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the door.

"whoa" I cried as Alison dragged me off my feet

"did you see there eyes?" Alison asked, still dragging me behind her

"no, I didn't look" I panted

"they were black Roxanne, Black!" she stopped and let go of my arm

"black... Who's eyes are black?" I panted

"I don't know" she breathed

We took a few seconds to catch our breath, then we continued home.

"they were nice though" I commented

"I didn't notice, it was just... Those eyes" she shivered

"but you're easily scared" I pointed out

"and?" she challenged

"nothing" I said quickly, a fight with Alison was the last thing I wanted. I fished into my pocket and brought out my Mp3 player, it was a good few miles before we got home so I fired up the first song, it was Lady GaGa - Summer Boy. Alison had the same idea, so we danced together on the way.

"hi" I waved to Kyle, he looked shocked

"you're home early?"he commented

"that house is owned now, by a really nice family too" I added

"oh" he sniggered

"uh hu, we'll see you later! I'm taking Alison home" he nodded and ran to his room, I faced Alison and began the trek to her house.

"I'm surprised" Alison said suddenly

"at what?" I raised my eyebrow

"you're brother forgot to kill us, that has to be a first" I laughed

"he does that when he's plotting revenge" I explained "that's why I'm staying at yours tonight" a added jokingly

"oh no your not, I have homework to do and besides, this way you get killed for something that was my idea" she sniggered and ran off

"hey!" I yelled after her, I shook my head and turned back. FRIENDS!

It started raining shortly after her departure. I ran home dogging the puddles and covering my head with my jumper in a pathetic attempt to keep dry. Kyle was waiting for me, grinning immensely, I was instantly suspicious that he had set a trap for my return. I briefly scanned the bottom and top of the door frame, it didn't take long before I spotted the common trip wire. It was a thin, slick line running almost invisibly just above the ground, I laughed and gently stepped over it. Kyle's grin faded.

"nice try bro" I said mockingly, I patted his shoulder as I passed "nice try"

he glared hostilely and turned into the living room, muttering under his breath about how I "cheated" him. I snickered.


	3. the message

**The Message**

"Well that's nice dear" My mother sighed

"Mum, it took me ages to make that fridge" I complain. She shrugged

"I think it's nice someone moved into that big old house" Dad chirped from the chair, I scowled

"It was our haven mum, where the hell am I supposed to go when Kyle annoys the shit out of me!" I yell

"Language darling" mum sighed again and turned the page of her book

"UGH" I throw my hands into the air and give up, parents just don't get it. I stormed out of the living room and into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

"OHH, DON'T GET YOURSELF TIED IN A KNOT!" Kyle laughed from his room

"SHUT UP" I yelled through the wall, he laughed harder. I ignored him and switched my computer on, it takes quite a while to boot up so I took the opportunity to look, once again, at my pathetic excuse for a bedroom.

It's a very small room. Yellow, green and orange stripes illuminate the walls; I covered the stripes with my drawings and paintings (I hate stripes!) I have a large squiggly mirror covering the rest of the wall. At the side of the mirror are my shelves and my computer, the shelves are filled with books and art stuff. The table with my computer on has an art easel underneath it, along with a rather large painting I did a few weeks back. On the table is: my work lamp, some drawings, tissues, my purse (with no money in it), some pens and pencils, 2 brushes, my paints, one book and a scattering of pens. At the side of the desk sits my leather chair, It's a swivel chair (Great fun!), behind my chair is the bed, it's a middle bed to be exact (no ladder, I have to jump to get on it), under the bed are more shelves and draws, my bed is littered with; stuffed animals, cushions and books. Above my bed is a pin board, a reading lamp and a circular mirror (oh, and more piccys). Next to the bed are my clothing draws and the door. My floor is littered with laundry and some stuffed animals which fell off the bed.

My computer dings and the screen turns on. I meander over to my chair and switch some music on; I look at the first track Caramelldansen-Caramell. Good song, one of today's favourites. My message box dinged, I opened it up and clicked on the message.

_Roxy_

_What happened with Kyle? Tell me everything_

_Alison_

I sighed and typed a reply

_Msn, NOW!_

_Roxy_

I waited

Super_sexy_Edward: ok, tell me all

Pissed_at_Alison: well, you ditched me

Super_sexy_Edward: yer, yer I was there for that bit! What did Kyle do for the revenge?

Pissed_at_Alison: Tripwire at the door

Super_sexy_Edward: oh

Super_sexy_Edward: that's it?

Pissed_at_Alison: yep

Super_sexy_Edward: boring!

Super_sexy_Edward: ok, plz change ur name, im sorry I ditched u

Pissed_at_Alison: seriously?

Super_sexy_Edward: *eye roll* Course I am u moron! Plz change it

Pissed_at_Alison: fine

_Pissed_at_Alison is changing her Msn name_

Zoeyrulz: hows this?

Super_sexy_Edward: guud XD

Zoeyrulz: ugh, could u be any less lame?

Super_sexy_Edward: oh ha ha

Zoeyrulz: lol

Super_sexy_Edward: lol

Super_sexy_Edward: yll nevr guess whos Msn I got....

Zoeyrulz: Whos?

Super_sexy_Edward: Alice Cullen's

Zoeyrulz: NO F*** WAY!

Super_sexy_Edward: yep, I went back to apologise for acting weird and Alice was home, she gave me er Msn!

Zoeyrulz: *jawdrop*

Super_sexy_Edward: exe lols!!!


	4. something clicks

**Something clicks**

I was in bed. It was about 12:00, 12:30 maybe? I couldn't tell. Something Alison had typed bothered me, but I couldn't place my finger on it... I fall asleep.

1:00 am. My eyes snap open. Alice Cullen... something about that name, I've heard it before. But where?

3:45 Am. I hit my head against the wall, typical! My eyes open again. I moan, will I ever get some sleep!? I sit up and rub my head. Well, at least, if I'm awake I might as well read a book or something. I switch my light on and crawl to the end of my bed, my books sit in a small shelf at the end-kind of sad really- I pick up the first book, The Deptford Histories-Thomas, I think not!

Next book, warrior cats-Twilight, I've read this recently, next!

I start to pick up the next book. Wait... Twilight, "That's it!" I exclaim out loud

"oops" I whisper to myself as my dad moans in his sleep. Got to keep silent!

I rifle through my endless collection until I come to some of my oldest books, I study these more closely.

"House of night, captain underpants, New Moon..." I stop

"New Moon?" I don't remember this one, I look at the top right corner "part of the Twilight series" I read, and my eyes light up. "I knew it" I whispered to myself. I avert my gaze to the books beside it and finally find what I'm looking for; I drag Twilight up to my pillow and hold it up against my lamp, the pages are old and crinkly and some have rips in the sides. I open the book to the first page and look at the first line- My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down- it didn't sound familiar so I turned to the middle page instead and started again- "Don't fall in," he mocked. "I'll do my best."- Nope, no bells were ringing. I turned to the back cover. Two words caught my eye. Edward Cullen.

That's why the name had bothered me so much! CULLEN! Alice Cullen... Oh. My. God! I flip through the book, skimming the pages for information- Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, powers, Vampires, WEARWOLVES!- My head is cramming all the information in, every word, every detail, every name... then. SNAP. The bulb in my lamp goes.

10:36 Am.

DT-is-hot: Why the hell are you telling me this now?

Zoeyrulz: Alison, it's ten in the morning! Even you should be up by now

DT-is-hot: well I am now, texting me kinda woke me up!

Zoeyrulz: ok, sorry. But listen, this is huge. I mean, it's the CULLEN'S! Vampires from a book, it's just... wow

DT-is-hot: hold it!

DT-is-hot: Vampires? Oh come on Rox, just cauz some strange people happen to have the same names as characters in a book does not mean that they are those characters!

Zoeyrulz: fine, believe what you want. But I'm tellin you the truth... and I'm gonna get proof!

DT-is-hot: what! How?

Zoeyrulz: you will see my friend, you will see

_Zoeyrulz: has signed off_


	5. camera

**Camera**

"If you're going, then I'm coming to!" Kyle whined in my ear for the fifth time.

"No, spy work can only be done by quite people, and trust me mate, you aint quite!" I shoved him out of my room and ran down the stairs. He followed.

"If you don't take me, I'll tell mum and dad" he argued. I stopped; I hated him when he used that as an excuse.

"Fine!" I snapped, launching myself into the living room to find my video camera, he scurried after me.

"You can hold the equipment" I sneer

"NO WAY!" he yelled, running out of the room

"I wasn't joking" I mutter to myself, shoving the camera strap over my head and hurrying after him "Let's go!" I shouted upstairs

"Coming, one sec!"

I waited, hopping from one foot to the other in my excitement

"I'm hear" Kyle rushed down the stairs, carrying his favourite bag with him

"What's that for?" I ask

"My mate is coming too" Kyle grinned, I moaned.

"Which mate?" please not Noah, please not Noah!

"Noah" he grinned wider, I moaned louder.

Noah is Kyle's best mate. He's witty, annoying, stupid, and never takes anything seriously. But worst of all, like Kyle, he's violent. I didn't need violence on a spy mission; this was all going to go horribly wrong!

3:03Pm

We arrived at the top of the hill; it had been a tiring walk. Noah and Kyle babbling the whole way. I should have brought Alison with me, I should abandon this plan right here, I should... no, I've come this far, by heck I'm going to go all the way! I turn to Kyle and Noah. They aren't there; I panic and look down the hill at the house. There they are, Right at the bottom. Kyle bent down and picked something up, it looked like a rock, a plain, gray rock. I stared at him, there was nothing I could do, I was too far away. Casting a quick glance at his friend, Kyle threw the rock as hard as he could. It flew through the air, landing in the centre of the windscreen for a yellow Porsche.

I heard a scream.

Kyle and Noah are laughing, preparing to throw another stone. Alice Cullen rushes out of the house, too fast to be human, too upset to care. Kyle hasn't noticed, he's on the floor laughing his head off. Noah has, he's backing away slowly. This is my chance; this is the footage I need, the proof!

I crawl behind a rock on the side of the hill and switch my video camera on, I check the battery power, CD space, and the light (just in case it gets dark)

Noah has reached me now; Alice is fuming and my giggling brother. I turn to Noah.

"If Kyle gat's killed, it's your fault" I growl. That's it, Noah has had enough, he turns round and legs it, leaving Kyle with Alice and me with the camera.

I smile to myself and press record on the camera, it's just got interesting. Alice has picked up Kyle and is debating whether to hit him or not, I feel guilty. I should get him out of this, not film him getting hurt. I sigh and reach over to stop the recording...

Wait, I have another idea. I balance the camera on the rock so it has a view of everything, fit the remote for it in my pocket, and jump out from behind the rock. I run as fast as I can down the hill, shouting Kyle's name. Alice looks at me as I run, her expression softens as I approach, and she lowers Kyle, I run the last few steps and grab Kyle's collar. I'm so going to enjoy this!

"Kyle, you pathetic idiot!" I shake him hard "what the hell do you think you're playing at!"

He looks set to burst into tears, but that only spurs me on.

"MOOVE!" I let go of his collar and push him towards the hill.

"But... but" he whimpers, pointing at Alice

"oh yer, Apologise!" I snap at him

"What?!" he squeaks

"Apologise right NOW!" I yell

"Ok, ok..." he turns round to face Alice, she's grinning at me

"Well!" I snap

"S...sorry" he apologises, tears flowing down his cheeks. Alice shakes her head, I copy her.

"I don't know, you break a window of this ladies car, and you're the one who's crying" I mutter

"Just go home Kyle" I pretend to be disgusted with him

I smile to myself as he slinks up the hill, when he's out of hearing Alice turns to me.

"Thank you" she smiles

"No prob... sorry about your car" I add

She sighs "it doesn't matter, I'll get Emmett and Rosalie to fix it" Oh god I hope my video camera caught that!

"It's a nice car" I grin, she laughs

"Yes, I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Alice Cullen"

"Oh yer, I'm Roxanne, everyone calls me Roxy"

"Roxy, nice name... you like my car then?" she enquires, I grin.

"You bet Porches rock!" she laughs again, her spiky black hair bobbing up and down. "And Volvos, the S-60's are the best" I add

"You would get along very well with my brother Edward" she says, taking hold of my hand "why don't you come in?"

"Um... sure"

She grins again and pulls me inside; once again, I spot Esme and Carlisle. I wave.

"Roxanne!" Esme smiles at me

"Hi Esme, Carlisle" Alice looked confused

"Have you been here before?" Alice asked me, I nodded

"Did they give you a tour?" She asked

"No, but I know this out from the inside out, me and Alison used to come here to play" I explain

"So... you haven't been given a tour" her face lights up "GREAT!" she says, grabbing my hand again and whisking me upstairs, just a bit too fast. I Gasp.

"Sorry" she grins and pulls me into the first room.

"My room" she chirps, pointing at the hundreds of wardrobes and clothing racks. I gasp again.

"Wow, it's like my dream closet" I breathe, Alice's eyes get brighter

"You like shopping?" she asks

"Love it!" I grin

"Yey" she claps her hands together "I needed a shopping partner!" she laughs

"You should ask Alison too, she loves it even more than I do!" I giggle

"Oh this is great" Alice grins

I turn away from the happy Alice and examine the rest of the room, I need proof that she isn't human, anything! Then I see it....

"No bed Alice?" I ask, she freezes

"Um... I... I don't... sleep in my room, there is too much stuff in hear so I sleep with Rose" she lies, I do an inner touchdown

"Can I see the other rooms?" I ask

"Um, aren't you hungry? I'm hungry" she says quickly, pulling me out of her room and down the stairs. We pass Edward on the way down, I recognise him from the description in the book, he looks at me and flinches. He follows us down, reading my mind probably. Well good luck mate, because you won't like what I know! Another inner touchdown as he flinches again, now I know I'm right. Oh Alison, you're gonn'a love this.

I grin.

Alice takes me into the kitchen, Edward following in close pursuit. Esme has already started dinner for me, I sit down at the table with Alice, and Edward goes over and whispers in her ear. She stiffens for a second and then recovers, turning round with a plate filled with bacon. She places it in front of me and smiles kindly, I return the smile.

"Thanx" I grin and tuck in, Esme turns back to the cooker and makes more food for Edward and Alice, trying to act human. An inner snicker, Edward stiffens again.

And then... I drop my fork, gazing into space for a few seconds... pain, all the way up my left leg. I jump up from the table and cry out in pain, dropping to the floor. Alice get's up from the table and bends over me.

"Roxy, what's wrong?" she asks, worry in her voice

"I have to go" I say quickly without thinking, I try to stand and fall again, gasping in pain

"Roxanne, what's wrong" Esme asked, running to my side "Are you hurt?"

"N... no, but Kyle is" I pant

"I... I don't understand?" Esme and Alice glance at each other, Edward looks shocked

"No time to explain" I say, standing up quickly. The pain had faded for me, but Kyle was in trouble, I could tell. I spun round and ran, Alice, Edward and Esme followed. Keeping pace with me easily as I ran up the hill.

"What's... wrong?" Alice asked, pretending to pant

"Kyle... has broken... his leg" I pant, not having to pretend

"How... can... you tell?" Esme pretended to gasp

"I..." I stopped; we were on the other side of the hill now, the road spread out in front of us. Kyle was crying at the other side, clutching his left leg. A gang of boys were running away from him, laughing and pointing, I cussed and ran across the road.

"Kyle!" I yelled, he looked up and whimpered. "Don't move" I murmur in his ear

"I'll get Carlisle" Esme exclaimed, and turned back to the direction of her house. Alice and Edward ran across the road to help me with Kyle.

"What happened?!" I asked him whilst examining his leg

"B... Boys... Hit... M... me, boys... f... from... school" Kyle cried. His leg was bleeding badly and I could see his bone sticking out of the wound. I pulled out my mobile and dialled home.

"Hello?" my mum answered

"Mum!" I yell, relieved she's home

"Rox, what's wrong?"

"It's Kyle, he's hurt... badly, and I'm going to take him to the Cullen's. its closer then home, please come quickly!" I plead

"Where do the Cullen's live?" she asks, panic thick in her voice

"The old house I was telling you about" I answer

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Look after your brother Rox"

"I will" I answer, and click off the phone. I open it again and punch in Alison's number.

"What?!" she sounds sleepy

"Alison, Kyle's had an accident" I pant

"What! Where are you?"

"Down the hill from the Cullen's" I reply

"I'm there" she clicks off

I put my phone away and address my brother again, he was wailing now and Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. Alice and Edward didn't know what to do, I looked down at my dress and groaned. Alice raised her eyebrow at me.

"Ok" I sighed, and ripped off the bottom of my dress. Kyle wailed louder as I wrapped the fabric around his wound to stop the bleeding, his wails turned to sobs.

"It's ok Kyle, just relax" I sooth

"Alice, Edward. Please see where Carlisle is" I urge them, my eyes never leaving my brother.

"I'll go Edward, stay here and help Roxanne" Alice said quickly, and rushed off in search of Carlisle and Esme. Leaving me with Edward and a sobbing Kyle.

Kyle began to calm down shortly after that, drifting slowly into unconsciousness. Edward turned to me slowly and looked me over; I'm not much to look at though. Brown, curly hair which stops just above my shoulders, dark blue eyes, lot's of freckles, and right now, very blood shot eyes.

My mind isn't something to be interested in either, I have a very bad memory and think rather little of myself, my thoughts are always muddled up or jammed together... makes you wonder how I think at all.

Edward laughed slightly, I looked at him questionably. He laughed harder.

"Your mind is more fascinating then you think" he said smirking

"Uh-hu" I rolled my eyes. My questions had all been answered now, but I couldn't concentrate on that right now

"How long have you known" He asked suddenly

"Just last night, but the clues were all there... like pieces of a puzzle" I answered, pulling out my MP3 player and headphones.

"What's that?" He asked

"MP3 or music player, upgrade from stereos" I answer

"How did you know?" he asked, eyes flickering to my brother. I sighed.

"It's a long story" I warn

"We've got time" he shrugs

"Witchcraft..." I answer simply "it's been in our family for years, I got the side of it which makes me feel my family's pain" I wince slightly

"That's horrible" he says

"Not really, it fades after a few minutes anyway, and it helps me save my family sometimes" I point out "My mum got it too, but it fades with age... I can also hear my brother's thoughts once in a while, though I try to stay out because it's pretty primitive" Edward stares at me, shocked

"Just your brothers mind?" He asks

"Yes, actually, reading his thoughts helps me get him into trouble" I snicker, Edward chuckles.

"You're as evil as Alice" he grins "And smart too" he adds, I snort

"Course I am" I roll my eyes

"You are" he presses

"If you say so" I smile

"THERE!" I hear Alice call

"Carlisle's hear" Edward announces standing up.

"ok" Carlisle says "let's help your brother"


	6. proof

**Proof**

It didn't take long for Carlisle to take Kyle back to the house, Edward had already informed him that I knew about them and with Kyle unconscious, nobody else could see us. Alice lifted me up and ran ahead of Carlisle, her speed knocked the breath out of me and my head began to spin, she stopped running just before I got seriously sick and opened the door for Carlisle. I wanted to look after my brother whilst Carlisle worked on his leg, just in case he needed me, but Carlisle asked me to stay outside with Edward and Alice so he could work without distraction, I wasn't happy.

"So Roxanne" Edward addressed me, flopping down onto the grass beside me

"Roxy" I corrected him, out of habit more than anything else.

"Sorry, Roxy... where did your... ability come from?" he enquired, I sighed

"What ability?" Alice interrupted before I could explain; Edward quickly filled her in and turned back to me.

"Well?" he pressed

"Well... as far as I know, my ability has been in the family for generations passing from one woman to the next, only females have this ability as far as we can tell. I don't know the exact point of origin, but I think our power existed in the time of witch hunts and other superstitions, our ancestors kept some records on animal hides and rocks as such, I can only tell you what I've heard.

"Our ancestors were hunted by others, accused of being cursed and evil, they fled for the mountains and caves surrounding their village. Many perished whilst on the run and only three women survived, their husbands fled with them and soon, any and all traces of them vanished... the ability itself is said to exist within our genes, there's no logical reason for it being there, it just is... that's all I know" I shrugged

"Fascinating..." Edward murmured

"When did you discover your ability?" Alice perked up "How?"

"Umm... well... I think my first experience must have been when I was about... six, maybe seven. I was playing at school with my friends; it wasn't exactly an unusual day, very hot...

"it was around lunchtime when we decided to play hide and seek, I was hiding with a girl called Tanya, when she accidentally pushed me over, I scraped half the skin off the side of my face and had to go to the hospital... my mum was there before I was, she said she felt a terrible pain and just knew it was me, I asked her how... so she told me.

"As for my first experience, I was nine, my mum sliced her finger in the kitchen and I felt it... bloody hurt too!" I added grimacing, Edward and Alice laughed softly

"Are there any other abilities you have?" Alice asked after the laughter had died down.

"Apart from brother-sister telepathy... no, nothing else" I sighed again, board of the conversation

"Sorry were asking all this" Edward said, nudging my shoulder gently

"it's alright" I yawned

"Tired?" Alice asked, I nodded

"We'll fix up a spare bed for you..." Edward chipped in "... then you can meet the rest of the family" he grinned. Igulped.


End file.
